shine and sparkle
by SailorYue
Summary: What if Shuichi never made it to Hiro's after the attack from Aizawa? What if Ryuichi found him instead? My rewrite of that event, and the events thereafter. RyuShu.


Here i am on my second Gravi fic. This ones a multi-chap, which im not entirely fond of writing, because i used to give up. But hopefully i'll get this one done.

I've seen alot of rewrites on this subject, theres a Touma-Shu version on here, and i saw a Yuki-helps shu on gurabiteshiyon .net. So it's my turn. This time Ryuichi is the one who helps.

Warnings: Spoilers up to vol 4, talks of rape DISCLAIMER: Maki Murakami owns Gravitaiton. not me.

-  
Ryuichi's POV ---------

I was walking home after hanging out with Touma. I had a simple TV apearance, and it ran overtime. I t was getting dark, so I hurried up. Besides, my favorite TV program was gonna come on in 20 minutes. Then it started to rain.

Rain is fun.

I dont like STORMS... those scare Kuma-chan a lot, but regular rain, I like. I love the way the air smells clean and I LOVE spashing in puddles, which is what I started to do once I saw them. (It's really fun to make BIG splashes, just becareful not to splash too namy people. They dont think puddle splashing is fun.)

Anyways, now I only have 15 minutes to get home in ime to see my favorite show! I turned the corner and headed past an apartment building, when I saw something that made me stop in my tracks. There sitting on hte pavement looking like the world ended, was my favorite sparkly singer Shuichi Shindou! I walked over to him and knelt to his level.

"Shuichi?" I keep my voice low, so's not to startle him. I placed my hand on his shouler since he didnt seem to hear me. He seemed to be staring at his cell phone, sadly. That seemed to snap him outo f it, because he flinched and looked up at me.

"Sa-sakuma-san?" He asked confusedly. His voice seemed hoarse and strained. Abused. I got a closer look at him and noticed that he had bruises on his arms, his clothes were tattered and torn and that he had a cut under his eye. What on earth happened to him??

"Shuichi! What...what happened??" I asked him, not entirely sure what else to do. Before he could answer, a loud clap of thunder rumbled thru the air, startling the both of us. Thats right; we were outside in the rain...

"Shuichi, we need to get out of the rain...can you walk?" All i heard was him mumble a 'I don't know.' I helped him up and helped him inside the appartment building we were outside of. We sat against the wall, and suddenly he broke down crying.

"he can hate me all he wants, but I still love him! Is it so bad to be in love? It shouldnt matter if were both guys, should it?? I don't care if he's famous. Is that why Yuki hates me now? What's wrong with wanting to be with the one you love??"

I didnt understand Shuichi's rambling, as he clutched onto the front of my shirt. But it sounds like someone hurt him for being in love! That's awful!! All i could do was hold him and rub his back as he cried out. I even slipped Kumagoro into his hand. Kuma's a good person tho cry with, he doesnt judge you for crying.

It wasny long tho, when Shuichi's crying stopped. I looked down at him, one hand still clenched to my shirt, the other one holding onto Kumagoro for dear life, to his chest. I noticed that a tremmor still ran thru his body, as if he were still crying. Carefully I reached into my pocket for my cell phone. I knew of only one person who might be able to help.

"K? I kinda need your help. I found Shuichi out in the rain...somethings wrong with him tho." I kept my voice low so not to disturb the sleeping boy in my arms "We're at..." I asked a passing lady what the adress was then relayed it to K "Ok, I wont go anywhere." I hung up the phone and looked down at Shu-chan. I gently brushed some damp hair out of his face.

----

When K arrived, no less than 5 minutes after the call, there was a loud screeching sound to anounce his arrival. He entered the building, dressed to kill. He was in his military garb, with headband, machine gun behind his back, and 2 handguns in the holsters. Been a while since I've seen him dressed like that... He always looks cool!

K crouched down in front of us. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was walking home because I was going to miss my tv show when I found Shuichi sitting on the ground. From what he could tell me, someone hurt him for being in love." I told him a bit of what i understood from Shuichi's sobs.

K noded. He gently ran his hands on Shuichi's sides, testing pressure. Shuichi flinched each time.

"Doesnt seem like anythings broken, just bruised. " his face darkend then. "I wonder..." He placed his hand on Shuichi's lower back and went down to where his butt was. He was watching Shuichi's face as he put pressure near his tail bone. Shuichi wimpered softly, mumbling 'Yu-ki,' his face contorted.

"Damn it." K cursed lowley. "Seems like he was raped. And more than once."

I was stunned. RAPED!? Who would want to do something like that to Shuichi!? I asked K, but he didnt really have an answer.

"Anyone Ryu. Obsessive fan, Creep. Anyone could have pretended to be friendly, just to get some time with him."

That's right. I looked down at my junior. I knew that you cant trust someone you dont know, no matter how friendly they seem. K taught me that during my US tour. I guess no one ever tought that to Shu tho. I gave Shuichi a half-hug.

"What are we going to do, K?" I asked looking up at the tall blonde.

"Well, the LoGICAL thing would be to take him to the hospital, but that could end up a disaster once people found out who he, and you are. No amount of threatening can keep someone quiet if the price were right. We could take him to Yuki-san's, but you said that Shuichi and he had a fight."

"Thats what it sounded like. How about I take him to my place? I can take care of him there." K thought a bit on that, then nodded.

"Thats probably the best. Come on, I'll give you a ride." He carefully picked SHuichi up and carried him to his van. I sat in the back seat, holding on to Shuichi. WHen K arrived at my place, he helped me get Shuichi inside and onto my bed.

After he left, I decided to take care of SHuichi. I took off his wet tattered cloths (protecting his modesty) and put him in my most compfortable soft PJs. Then i took a damp washcloth to wash SHuichi's face gently. There was something dried and sticky all on his mouth, so I took to cleaning that off. I rinsed it out, and did this again, going halfway into his mouth, cuz that stuff must taste nasty. I chuckled as SHuichi seemed to try to suck the water out of the cloth, unconciosly. His throat must be dry. I let him do that a while before taking it back out.

I put the cover over him, and made sure he still had Kumagoro. He rolled over in my direction and curled in a ball. He started wimpering again, and I heard the words 'please' and 'stop' and 'Aizawa' come out. I assume that that last one is a name, the name of his attacker! He must be having a nightmare of what happened to him! I decided to sing to him, to get rid of that badness, so I sang the chorus to 'Sleepless Beauty' to him, like I did that time we sung together at his first concert.

That seemed to calm him down, the tension on his face vanishing. He fell into a deep sleep, as I sung to him. Someone, this 'Aizawa' person hurt SHuichi. Took away his shineyness. THat person is going to pay!

-  
OK, that was chapter one. kinda a long one at that... It's raing cuz i chose the anime POV of it rather than the manga, I'll do that more oftain, but ill keep to the manga elements too...

the next chapter wont be out for a while tho, cuz Harry Potter Deathly Hallows is released on saturday, so i'll be destracted with that. but maybe if i get enough reveiws i'll post it (please no flames!) 


End file.
